My Funny Valentine
by Phantom Pearl
Summary: Creddie/Seddie It is Valentine’s Day and Freddie gives Carly a nice gift basket. Is Sam left forgotten?


**Title: "My Funny Valentine"**

Author: PhantomPearl

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rating: Low PG

Spoilers: iKiss, something from iHeart Art

Pairings: Carly x Freddie x Sam

Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Freddie gives Carly a nice gift basket. Is Sam left forgotten?

Author's Notes: I came up with this before the episode iKiss premiered and thankfully I believe this works fine with the canon. I tried really hard to make this all believable and something you can totally see on the show. I think this would be even better if you could watch this happening. You may see another iCarly story or more from me in the future. I will also eventually post _Danny Phantom_ fanfics, so you can put me on Author Alert. Enjoy reading and please review.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Shay household. Carly and Sam were seated at the bar table watching a Splashface video on the desktop monitor and chuckling.

"I'll get it," Carly slid off the chair and walked to the front door and opened it without first asking who it was. With the door wide open she was met with something big and colorful. Sam also made her way toward Carly to check out the strange sight.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Freddie greeted. A gift basket of boxes of chocolates and some flowers was passed from Freddie's grasp into Carly's arms, making her need to readjust herself a little bit from the exchange.

"Oh," her voice wavered and she smiled, "thanks Freddie, that's sweet."

"Nah, you're sweet," Freddie cooed with a hint of flirtation.

"There was already an overload of sweetness in that package," Sam said with a low tone and rolled her eyes. "Now I'm getting cavities just hearing you two." Carly smiled at Sam's playfulness and walked over to the coffee table with the package and set it down with her friends close behind.

"Aw, don't be jealous," Freddie teased. His eyes fell at the area near the kitchen back door by the island. The space was occupied by a strange arrangement of questionable objects formed into a rugged unfinished shape of a heart. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "what's going on there?" He strolled closer to it.

The girls followed his gaze and took a few steps closer as well. "Spencer's latest sculpture," Carly answered. "I can't tell if his theme is _Love Stinks_ or if he genuinely believes it'll look great. He went back now to 'dumpster-dive' for more things."

Sam caught a whiff of the stench from the sculpture and scrunched up her nose. "Definitely _Love Stinks_," Sam concluded. "Warn him to never let the _Merry Sniffmas_ noses get near this; I don't think they'd appreciate it very much," she shook her head. They smiled.

"I'll go get a spray to mask the smell. It'll eventually wear off in case Spencer wants it to stink." Carly walked to the wooden stairs and climbed up.

Sam broke the silence that fell. "Now I'm hungry," she announced to no one in particular. She went around and made her way for the refrigerator that she often helped herself to, not knowing Freddie was following.

Sam had a hand on the door handle when he suddenly spoke. "Here." She turned to him and watched as he lifted up something in his hand. It was a small sealed box of half a dozen chocolates. "This should last you, oh," he scrunched his lips and averted his gaze up as if calculating something in his head and turned to her again, "ten seconds." He smiled at his exaggeration of her appetite.

Sam looked at him and backed down again as she slowly took the package into her hands. She figured since it was factory sealed he could not have messed with it and the weight of its contents was believable. She grinned and looked at him. "Thanks, Freddie." She went closer to him and rested her free arm around his shoulder. She leaned to one side and landed a kiss on his left cheek.

They smiled after parting and, standing close to the elevator door with her back to him, she ripped open the plastic seal in record time, tossing it away. In one motion, she quickly lifted up the cardboard lid and threw it behind her. Its broadside hit Freddie squarely on the forehead and he grunted from the contact. He just rolled his eyes and smirked and thought, _typical Sam_.

With a chocolate already in her mouth, she plopped onto the couch and made herself comfy, laying across it. She reached for another but told herself to enjoy them more slowly.

Suddenly a shout was heard. _FREDDIE!_ It was his mother from across the hall between their apartments.

"Alright, coming!" he replied loudly and quickly and jogged over to the front door to leave. "I better get there before she comes in here to embarrass me in some way." He turned to Sam with a hand at the doorknob, "can you wish Carly a Happy Valentine's Day again for me?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen," she sped through her answer nonchalantly.

Freddie nodded his head while opening the door, telling himself he should have known better than to have asked her that, and left.

Carly came down the stairs a moment later, holding a spray bottle in her hands. She noticed Freddie's absence and confirmed with Sam, "Freddie left?"

"Yeah," she replied with a full mouth from the second chocolate she was chewing on. Carly noticed it.

"Is that one of my boxes?"

Sam paused from her eating. She had to admit, she looked guilty; her gift basket _was_ right there two feet away. Besides, it's not like Carly noticed how all of her boxes looked and the fact that they were all bigger than Sam's anyway. She didn't correct Carly.

"As if I don't feed you enough," she joked while walking toward Spencer's sculpture. She noticed the plastic wrap and cardboard lid on the kitchen floor and took them to put into the trash. "And could you at least remember to pick up after yourself next time?"

Sam, with her eyes averted to the side, went for her third piece of chocolate while Carly sprayed the sculpture a few times.


End file.
